Valentine's day
by zerepseyer
Summary: Quinn no puede dejar de pensar que el Día de San Valentín es un asco mientras está encerrada en el baño de Breadsticks. Pero Rachel podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.


_**Disclaimer: **__Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz año nuevo!" del foro "Historias por contar. Glee le pertenece a RIB._

_**Advertencia: **__femslash, rating M por lemon._

**N.A. **Some people were born to write buen Faberry, pero some people ain't me. Y el lemon, todavía peor. Hice lo mejor que pude, espero les guste, y espero sus reviews!

La historia se ubica en "Heart" de la 3ª temporada.

* * *

**Valentine's day**

Quinn estaba teniendo un día de mierda, muchas gracias. Claro que nunca lo diría en voz alta, en primer lugar porque tenía una reputación que mantener, y su imagen de dulce y sofisticada chica no iba a durar mucho si iba por allí diciendo cosas como "mierda". Además, no le iba a dar el gusto a nadie de que supieran su debilidad. No iba a permitir que Santana se regodeara con su mal humor, o que la dulce Brittany tratara de animarla.

Había aguantado toda la semana muy bien, se consolaba, felicitándose. Tuvo una sonrisa y una palabra amable para todos, incluso soportó de buen grado los diferentes grados de ridiculez que aparentemente la proximidad del Día de San Valentín sacaba a la superficie en sus amigos. No dijo nada ante la pelea entre Artie y Rory por la atención de Sugar, o por las cursis tarjetas que supuestamente Blaine enviaba a Kurt y que éste restregaba en las narices de cualquiera que se detuviera lo suficiente a escucharlo. Se quedó callada ante la evidente tensión entre Sam y Mercedes, e incluso trató de darles un empujoncito en la dirección correcta. ¡Por Dios Santo! Si ni siquiera se quejó de Puck y sus "hazañas" con su horda de muchachitas calientes. Incluso ese día, el 14 de febrero por la mañana, todo había estado bien. Ya empezaba a cansarle vivir entre corazoncitos rosados y canciones de amor, pero se dijo que podía aguantar unas cuantas horas más, y se obligó a poner buena cara. Y lo logró, aunque era difícil.

Pero cuando Rachel y Finn anunciaron lo de su jodido compromiso, esa resolución de comportarse civilizadamente se fue al carajo. La verdad es que la rubia no entendía por qué estaba tan molesta. ¿Acaso era simplemente que creía que Rachel estaba tirando su vida a la basura? Sí, eso era frustrante, pero no lo suficiente como para ponerla de ese humor de perros. ¿O acaso es que sentía… celosa? Bufó ante su propio pensamiento. Claro que no, Finn ya no significaba nada para ella. Sin embargo, cuando la palabra _celos_ brotó de sus labios sin sonido, algo se removió en su interior, como si su cuerpo le diera la razón. Sacudió la cabeza.

Se miró en el rayado espejo del baño. Ser la gloriosa Quinn Fabray, la más popular y bonita de la escuela, y no tener nadie con quien pasar San Valentín era una cruel ironía de la vida.

_Estoy borracha_, se dijo con reproche. Por lo menos no había sido enteramente su culpa, porque apenas había tomado un par de cocteles, pero había resultado que Mike había tenido razón cuando los calificó como "mortales". La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que iba a haber alcohol en la fiesta de Sugar, pero lo hecho estaba hecho, y necesitaba que le dejara de dar vueltas la cabeza para evaluar su situación.

Primero, se salpicó agua en las mejillas y la frente, tratando de despejarse un poco. Se sintió un poco mejor después de eso, pero aún tenía serias dudas acerca de sus capacidades mentales.

Bien, Puck había dicho que la llevaría a casa, ¿cierto? Y por eso él no había bebido nada (¡Bendito sea!). Pero Puck se había marchado con una de sus múltiples "acompañantes" hacía un par de horas, con toda probabilidad para llevarla a un lugar más oscuro e íntimo. Dijo que volvería más tarde, pero seguía sin haber rastro de él. ¿Y Santana? No, descartó también esa posibilidad. Se había largado con Brittany apenas una hora después de que empezara la fiesta, a sólo Dios sabía dónde. Kurt también tenía un auto, ¿no?… Ya, y seguro que estaba haciendo un gran uso de él con Blaine, a juzgar por las risitas que se les escapaban cuando se escabulleron con la sonrisa cómplice de Sugar… Vaya, se estaba quedando sin opciones. Maldito día de San Valentín, con tantas parejitas enamoradas.

Quinn se quería ir a casa, ahora. Pero estaba casi segura de que sería incapaz de caminar hasta su casa sin ser atropellada, o algo peor. Suspiró. No le quedaba más remedio que esperar, sentada en el frío piso del baño hasta que Puck volviera a por ella, o que estuviera lo suficientemente sobria para irse por su propio pie.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos. Quedaba medio oculta por el armario de suministros de limpieza que sobresalía. Pensó en la última vez que se puso así de borracha. Había sido hace un año, más o menos, en casa de Rachel. Se había puesto a gritarle histéricamente a Puck, o al menos eso le habían dicho, por que la verdad no recordaba mucho al respecto. De todas maneras, no había sido la peor. Britt había hecho una especie de striptease, y Rachel se había besado con Blaine para después invitarlo a salir, la muy tonta. Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, ¿por qué estaba pensando tanto en la chica Berry últimamente? A ella no la había visto escaparse con Finn, pero eso no quería decir que no estuvieran allá afuera intercambiando saliva como la mitad de los asistentes a la fiesta de Sugar. Gruñó, asqueada. Por eso ella había preferido quedarse allí, casi escondida en un baño de restaurante, a salir y observar el espectáculo de un puñado de adolescentes más calientes que enamorados.

Oyó cómo se abría suavemente la puerta del baño, y repentinamente se sintió avergonzada. No quería que la vieran así, estaba segura de que ofrecía un aspecto patético. Se quedó muy quieta, esperando que quien fuera se diera prisa y la pasara de largo sin notarla oculta tras la pared del armario. No tuvo tanta suerte.

-¿Quinn?- la llamó suavemente una voz conocida. Se sintió tentada a hacerse la dormida, o ignorarla olimpicamente, pero, después de todo, Berry no tenía la culpa de su mal humor.

-No- respondió de todas formas. Aquello pareció hacerle gracia a la morena, porque rió en un susurro.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Quinn abrió por fin los ojos y la miró de mala manera. Claro que no se sentía bien. Aunque era cierto que ahora que tenía cerca una cara amiga, la amargura en su pecho se había calmado un poco. Rachel pareció entenderla. –Lo siento. ¿Has bebido mucho?

_Otra pregunta que no merece respuesta_, pensó Quinn. Pero lo cierto es que aunque probablemente el nivel de alcohol en su sangre no podría haber disminuido mucho, la cabeza le palpitaba cada vez menos fuerte. Aun así, no respondió en toda regla:

-¿Qué quieres, Berry?- bufó. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Rachel la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión ligeramente ofendida. Quinn se sintió culpable y eso la sacó de quicio.- ¿Por qué no estás con tu _Frankenteen_?

-Finn se ha ido. Hemos discutido un poco. –admitió mientras se ruborizaba.-Decidimos que lo mejor era que cada uno se fuera a casa por su cuenta. Pero mis papás han salido a celebrar el Día de San Valentín, y les pedí que vinieran por mí dentro de una hora.

Quinn la miró fijamente. No sabía qué decir.

-¿Eso quiere decir que cancelaron la boda?- preguntó finalmente

-No- dijo Rachel. Sin entender la razón, Quinn sintió esa respuesta como una bofetada. La extraña sensación que se parecía peligrosamente a los celos había regresado. Sentia la sangre hirviendo.

-¿Has venido a usar el baño, o quieres charlar toda la noche?- le espetó con un enojo absurdo. Rachel parecía todavía más sorprendida.

-La verdad es que no quería estar allí afuera… Hay tantas parejillas- musitó. Quinn suspiró. Le pasaba lo mismo que a ella, y en lugar de ofrecerle un poco de consuelo, se había puesto a gritarle.

-Lo siento- comenzó la rubia.- Entiendo cómo te sientes. Siéntate.- añadió, señalando el suelo a su lado, con tanta elegancia como si le ofreciera un asiento en un trono. Rachel rió suavemente mientras se agachaba y Quinn sonrió como una estúpida ante el agradable sonido.

-Amo tu vestido- comentó Rachel, mirando la prenda a dos tonos de rosa que usaba la rubia. Quinn se sintió repentinamente abochornada.

-Ah, bueno. La temática era ser la cosa más cursi en la vida, y creo que lo logré. –respondió alegremente. Rachel rió de nuevo y Quinn no pudo más que estremecerse de nuevo ante el delicioso sonido.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó Rachel. Quinn la miró confundida. No entendía a que se refería.- Quiero decir… le quitas importancia a los cumplidos. Como si no te los creyeras. O como si no fueran ciertos. Pero lo son. –afirmó, con voz casi enojada. Quinn le dirigió una mirada dubitativa. _¿A dónde está yendo Berry con esto?_ Pensó.

-Eres tan hermosa- susurró Rachel, acercándose más a ella. Quinn sintió algo parecido al miedo, la inseguridad… y el deseo. Rachel posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la rubia, y esta tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad en no cerrar los ojos ante el contacto.- Piel de porcelana, pelo rubio perfecto- continuó la morena- Y esos ojos… Hechizantes ojos azules. Eres perfecta.- finalizó mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos. Quinn no pudo aguantar el peso de la mirada y bajó los ojos, ruborizada. Eso había sido extraño pero para nada desagradable. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-Ya he-hemos pasado por esto, Rachel- dijo Quinn tartamudeando.- Tú… también eres hermosa.- terminó, y se odió a sí misma cuando la voz le salió convertida en apenas un susurro. Rachel la miró con una ceja alzada, y bufó en tono divertido, como si creyera que la rubia se estaba burlando de ella.

-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo

-Hablo en serio- dijo Quinn con la voz más firme, y tomó con fuerza su mano, que si bien ya no estaba sobre su cara, seguía a un palmo de distancia. Su cálido tacto removió algo en sus entrañas.- Siempre estás menospreciándote a ti mismo. Tus ojos son grandes y tan expresivos. Tu cabello brillante y hermoso. Tu piel es suave y de un color precioso. Y tus labios…- ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan interesada en esa parte en específico de la anatomía de Rachel? No lo sabía. Sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió:- Y tienes un cuerpo perfecto. Es lo que todos los chicos dicen, al menos- finalizó, porque sentía la necesidad de dar una excusa por sus exaltadas palabras. Una no muy creíble, por cierto, a juzgar por la expresión que puso Rachel al final de su discurso.

-Gracias- dijo finalmente la morena.- Pero no por la parte de los chicos, porque ninguna de las dos se cree eso. Pero sé que decías en serio el resto, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Y significa tanto para mí,porque no me importa lo que digan esos chicos pero…

Se calló, y el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Podían oír la música que se reproducía en Breadsticks, pero el ruido quedaba ahogado por las paredes del baño. Quinn sentía la agitada respiración de Rachel cerca, tan cerca…

Cuando parecía que ninguna iba a decir nada nunca más, Rachel la tomó de la barbilla y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Bésame- ordenó con voz firme. Con voz de diva, con voz de quien sabe lo que quiere y sabe cómo va a obtenerlo. Con la voz de _Rachel Berry._ Aquello tomó a Quinn completamente desprevenida

-¿Qu-qué?- balbuceó

-Si no quieres está bien. –respondió Rachel- Si no te gusto de esa manera… -hizo amago de irse, pero Quinn la retuvo tomándola de la cintura, y entonces la besó.

Fuegos artificiales. Un terremoto. La primera vez que probó el helado de chocolate. La bajada más alta de una montaña rusa. Eso fue lo que Rachel sintió en cuanto los labios de Quinn tocaron los suyos, pero las comparaciones simplemente no alcanzaban para describir todas las sensaciones que repentinamente la embargaban.

Quinn sintió algo parecido, y cuando sintió los labios de Rachel abriéndose a los suyos, sintió un arrebato de ardor. Durante un par de minutos fue todo lenguas entrelazadas, dientes cerrándose en torno a los labios. Eran besos salvajes, pero de alguna forma estaban también llenos de ternura. Cuando Rachel separó sus labios delos de Quinn no fue porque quisiera detener la situación en que se encontraban, si no todo lo contrario. Necesitaba más.

Fue bajando sus labios por el arco de la barbilla de la rubia, depositando húmedos besos a su paso, para detenerse finalmente en su cuello. Lamió la tierna piel, la besó, la mordió, la succionó. Quinn no dejaba de estremecerse bajo ella.

-Eso va a dejar marcas- protestó Quinn en un susurro ronco, aunque no sonaba particularmente contrariada.

-Esa es más o menos la idea- confesó divertida Rachel, separándose del cuello de Quinn sólo lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-Detente- ordenó la rubia. Rachel pareció sorprendida, pero al brillo travieso de sus ojos se le había añadido el fuego del deseo, y no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

-¿De verdad quieres eso?- ronroneó, mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja

-Sí-í- balbuceó Quinn, con sacudidas de placer recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. –Quiero que te detengas, porque necesitamos cerrar la puerta. Alguien podría vernos.

Rachel sonrió juguetonamente, se puso en pie de un salto y fue a cerrar la puerta rápidamente. A su regreso, Quinn la esperaba parada, con los labios rojos e hinchados, la respiración agitada, y la expresión más exitante que había visto jamás en su vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, Rachel la tomó por la cintura y la estrelló con la pared más cercana, qe resultó ser la del armario de suplementos de limpieza. Se besaron de nuevo, y fue tan bueno como la primera vez, con la diferencia de que en esta ocasión había más urgencia. Quinn, sin pensarlo, bajó la mano con la que sujetaba la cintura de Rachel. Se sorprendió al tocar su perfecto y redondo trasero, y pensó en retirar la mano, pero el débil ruidito que hizo la morena en respuesta fue demasiado para ella, y en su lugar, pellizcó las nalgas de la chica.

Rachel la abrazaba por el cuello, y volvió a besarle el cuello, casi llegando al nacimiento mismo de sus pechos.

-Quítatelo- exigió. Y a continuación, de manera desordenada y con ayuda de las dos, terminaron bajando el cierre del vestido rosado de Quinn, que pronto quedó olvidado en el suelo. Rachel la admiró, aún más sorprendida de su belleza casi angelical, casi desnuda, con un brasier de encaje y unas panties rosadas a juego. La rubia se sintió repentinamente vulnerable, y en parte por eso, y porque estaba realmente excitada, bajó el vestido de Rachel a la altura de la cintura. Sus pechos eran pequeños, más que los suyos, pero sentía la urgencia de tocarlos, de saborearlos. Así que dando lánguidos besos que se fueron tornando más rudos, llegó al principio de sus pechos. Con un movimiento fluido, desabrochó el sostenedor, y por fin, allí estaban, hinchados y con los rosados pezones muy erectos. Tan solo saber que calentaba tanto a Rachel, la puso más, y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a besar los perfectos pechos de la morena. Daba lengüetazos de vez en cuando, y cuando por fin su lengua tocó el pezón derecho de Rachel, está echó la cabeza para atrás, soltando un sonoro gemido. Quinn alternó su boca con s mano, para que ninguno de los senos de Rachel estuviera desatendido en ningún momento. Mientras tanto, Rachel gemía incontrolablemente, y acariciaba la cabeza de Quinn con una mano, mientras con la otra restregaba con fuerza su trasero.

-Desnúdate. Quiero verte completa- ordenó de nuevo,con la voz más grave de puro deseo.

A Quinn no se le ocurrió desobedecerla. Cuando estuvo desnuda, se dio cuenta de que probablemente el baño estaba helado, pero ellano dejaba de sudar. Rachel acarició sus pechos, sus piernas, su cintura. Primero tímidamente, pero el deseo la venció y finalmente tocó el sexo de Quinn. La rubia gimió con fuerza, sorprendida por la sensación. La morena volvía a tener esa expresión traviesa.

-¿Te gusta?- le susurró al oído, mientras acariciaba suavemente los pliegues de la rubia, que para entonces estaba ya terriblemente húmeda.- Porque si no te gusta puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-No pares- suplicó Quinn entrecortadamente. Rachel parecía estar divirtiéndose. Acarició suavemente el botón de Quinn, antes de meter un dedo en ella. Está soltó un exclamación de sorpresa, había sido algo inesperado. Pidió más, y Rachel se lo dio. Con otro dedo comenzó a bombear con fuerza, sin dejar de acariciar con una dulzura infina el resto de su cuerpo con a mano izquierda.

-Creo que voy a terminar- confesó Quinn, en un susurro casi incomprensible.

Rachel contempló la posibilidad de sacar sus dedos de la rubia, sólo por el placer de verla suplicar un poco más. Pero lo que estaban haciendo podría no repetirse, y no iba a tentar a sus suerte.

Así que en s lgar, tratando de no lastimar a la otra, añadió un dedo más, abrazándola. Le susurró al oído, palabras sucias y calientes, tiernas y de amor.

El orgasmo de Quinn le terminó de empapar los dedos, y el gruñido ahogado que surgió de su garganta fue una de las cosas mas excitantes que jamás había oido Rachel. Sin poder evitarlo, sacó los dedos y se los llevó con timidez a la boca. Era un sabor extraño, pero no desagradable. Aún con la expresión ligeramente ausente por su orgasmo, Quinn la miró con sorpresa. La morena se sintió repentinamente avergonzada por su propia osadía. Pero la otra le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

-¿Y ahora?- susurró Rachel,con los ojos fijos en sus zapatos. No podía alzar la mirada, donde estaba Quinn completamente desnuda y sus propios pechos todavía expuestos e hinchados de excitación no satisfecha.

-Ahora- dijo Quinn obligándola a alzar la cabeza tomándola de la barbilla- yo recomendaría qe te quitaras ese horroroso vestido, porque ese estampado tan cursi ofende amis ojos. –el tono era ligeramente insultante, arrogante como la vieja Quinn que insultaba siempre su ropa. Pero ahí estaba el deseo, ese que aunque no pudiera decirlo con todas las palabras, le hervía por la necesidad de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel. Y también de ternura, algo peligrosamente parecido al… _amor._

Rachel no pudo hacer más que sonreír traviesamente.

Después de todo, era Día de San Valentín, estaban ebrias, y nadie notaría su ausencia hasta dentro de un buen rato.

* * *

Recuerden que cada vez que quieren dejar un review y no lo hacen, a un unicornio negro se le cae el cuerno y se convierte en cebra. PIÉNSENLO.


End file.
